Die by my hand
by Ralna Malfoy
Summary: Der Verrat eines geliebten Menschen bringt Kräfte in uns hervor, die kaum zu glauben sind HarryDraco feat. new Dark Lord


Titel: Die by my hand  Autor: Ralna Teil: One shot Pairings: Harry/Draco, Erwähnung von Harry/Ginny Warnings: Character death, Angst, Slash 

**Widmung: **herm, cristall, maxcat, selene und allen, die es noch lesen****

**A/N: **Hi Leute! *waves* Bitte, bringt mich nicht um. Ich weiß, dass ich ‚lost memories' schreiben muss, aber ich musste schon wieder den Plot ändern (weil ich herm was versprochen hab *g*) Jedenfalls, schreibe ich ab heute daran und es müsste so Montag oder so rauskommen *sheepish grin* Zu dieser Story wurde ich durch eine private Angelegenheit inspiriert, was auch der Grund sein könnte, warum es bei ‚lost  memories' so lange dauert. *sigh* 

Es gibt ein bisschen viele Flashbacks, aber ohne die geht es leider nicht, ich hoffe, dass ihr mir deswegen auch noch verzeihen könnt! 

Was ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen, ähm, ein Minieinfluss aus ‚spell master' *g* ging leider nicht ohne und an einer stelle, wo Draco Harry zurechtweist, so was hab ich mal mit Snape und Remus gelesen (kann mich leider nicht mehr erinnern, von wem es war -.-‚)

Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt. Und wie immer, ich hab niemanden als beta, Fehler nicht beachten, oder es sollte sich jemand melden *g* Viel Spaß beim lesen!****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Die by my hand!**

Der Himmel hellte sich gelegentlich durch das Licht von Zaubersprüchen auf. Es erinnerte an eine stürmische Nacht. Es war auch eine stürmische Nacht, nur nicht im Sinne von Sturm...

Der Kampf dauerte schon seit mehreren Stunden an. Es war nicht abzusehen, wer diese letzte Schlacht als Sieger beenden würde. 

Voldemort war schon bei einem früheren Angriff gefallen, doch es gab einen neuen Lord unter den Todessern. Niemand aus der Seite des Lichts wusste, wer dieser neue Lord war, nicht mal ihre Spitzel waren dazu in der Lage es herauszufinden. 

Es schein so, als ob es ein Geheimnis wäre. Das Einzige, das man wusste war, dass es einen neuen Lord gab. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zwei junge Männer, beide kaum 20 Jahre jung, standen sich gegenüber und schienen nichts anderes wahrzunehmen, als ihr gegenüber, als ob sie in einer anderen Welt wären.

Es war ihr erstes Treffen seit ihrem Abschluss. Beide hatten sich sehr verändert, was kein wunder in Zeiten des Krieges war.  

Harrys Haare waren gewachsen und er trug sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sein Gesicht war mit Narben übersät, aber keine davon stach so heraus, wie die eine Blitzförmige. Seine einst großen klaren grünen Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Man konnte keine Gefühle mehr aus ihnen lesen.  

Aber auch Dracos Veränderungen waren kaum zu übersehen. Er war schon in der Schule größer als Harry gewesen, aber jetzt schien er wie ein Halbriese.

Seine Haare trug er im Gegensatz zu früher nicht zurück gegeelt, sondern sie waren kurz und standen wirr von seinem Kopf ab.

Seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge hatten sich nicht viel verändert, sie waren jetzt vielleicht ein Tick härter geworden, aber den Unterschied hätte nur jemand bemerkt, der Draco gut kannte. Aber die größte Veränderung war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. In den letzten Jahren der Schule konnte man in ihnen noch eine gewisse Lebensfreude erkennen, welches ganz und gar erloschen war. 

Was hatte diese Veränderungen verursacht? Was war passiert, dass sich die beiden jungen Männer nun mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber standen?

„So sieht man sich wieder, Malfoy! Du siehst ja aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn, was ist denn passiert?" versuchte Harry seinen Gegenüber zu einer Reaktion zu bringen.   

Der ehemalige Slytherin schaute Harry einfach nur an ohne den geringsten Anzeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Lichter der Zaubersprüche in seinen silbergrauen Augen spiegeln sehen.  

Es verging eine Weile, in der Harry vergebens auf eine Antwort Dracos wartete, die nie kam. 

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Hast du deine verlogene Zunge verschluckt," reizte Harry weiterhin.

Dieser Ausruf erzielte, zwar nicht die gewünschte, aber doch eine Reaktion von Draco. 

„Ich finde, wir sollten nicht von verlogenen Zungen anfangen, Potter, sonst werden wir das, wozu wir hier sind, nie zu Ende bringen können! Eher würde einer von uns an Altersschwäche sterben!" Dracos Stimme war kalt und emotionslos. Er schaute Harry immer noch mit diesem unleserlichen Blick an. 

„Das denke ich nicht, Malfoy. Jeder weiß, wer hier verlogen ist. Wie ich sehe, habe ich mich damals in dir getäuscht."

„Glaub mir, Potter, du bist nicht der einzige. Ich verdamme mich immer noch, dass ich **deiner** verlogenen Zunge Glauben schenkte.

Schau mich nicht so an, alles ist deine Schuld, wie es angefangen hat und auch wie alles enden wird!"

**~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~**

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Ich zeige dir, wer hier das Frettchen ist." 

Und damit schlug Draco auf Harry ein, doch auch Harry langte gut zu. Durch Glück bekam er Dracos Handgelenke zu fassen und hievte den blonden Jungen unter sich.

„Das Frettchen liegt genau unter mir, Malfoy. Jetzt werde ich meinen Spaß mit ihm haben," und damit beugte sich Harry zu Draco runter und küsste ihn ganz sanft.

Draco konnte vor Schreck nicht reagieren. Er lies Harry mit sich machen, was er wollte. Dieser verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen. 

Draco, der endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte, öffnete seine Lippen, um lautstark zu protestieren. Diese Gelegenheit nutze Harry aus und lies seine Zunge in Dracos Mund gleiten. 

Das Eindringen von Harrys Zunge lies etwas in Draco zerbrechen und er lies sich fallen.

Als ihre Zungen aufeinander trafen, kam es Harry so vor, als würden Himmel und Erde zusammen treffen. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich für ihn, zu wissen, dass er gerade Draco Malfoys Mund erkundete, ohne das sich besagter Junge auch nur wehrte. 

Der blonde Slytherin schmeckte einfach unglaublich, nach Zimt und Äpfel, als ob der Junge Pfannkuchen gegessen hätte. Himmlisch! 

Er wollte, dass Draco nicht einfach nur tatenlos rumlag, er forderte ihn mit jedem Zungenschlag auf, in seinen Mund zu kommen.

Erst zögerlich folgte die Zunge Dracos Harrys Einladung, doch sie wurde von Sekunde zur Sekunde mutiger und endlich entfachte der Kampf der beiden Zungen, den Harry so herbeigesehnt hatte. 

Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich, wegen Mangels an Sauerstoff und atmeten schwer. 

Draco hatte seine Augen irgendwann während des Küssens geschlossen und Harry schaute den blonden Jungen einfach nur atemlos an. Wie lange er darauf gewartet hatte, diesen Jungen zu schmecken. Der Zimtgeschmack umgab Draco überall, so dass es Harry süchtig nach dem Slytherin machte. 

„Potter," hörte er eine leise Stimme, denn auch er hatte nun die Augen geschlossen, um sich Dracos Duft einzuprägen. Als er seine Augen öffnete sah er vor sich die von ihrem Kuss geschwollenen rosigen Lippen Dracos. 

Harry fragte sich, was Draco nun mit ihm anstellen würde und lies seinen Blick zu Dracos Augen wandern. 

Diese Augen schauten ihn leuchtend an. Die Augen, die fast immer von einem grau waren, der an einen stürmischen Tag erinnerte, glitzerten in diesem Moment silbern Harry entgegen. 

Nun hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Es war dieser Blick gewesen, nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte und er wusste, dass er von jetzt an alles versuchen würde, um diesen 

Blick noch einmal zu sehen.

Er konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, er musste sie wieder in Beschlag nehmen, diese zarten Lippen und damit fing er Dracos Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss ein.

Draco war nun mutiger, als bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Es brauchte dieses Mal keine Aufforderung Harrys, damit der Junge seinen Mund erkundete. Er versuchte alles aus dem Gryffindor raus zuholen, was nur ging, welches den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ungemein erregte, so dass er seine nun doch stetig wachsende Erektion gegen Dracos Unterleib presste.

Der Slytherin stöhnte sachte auf und manövrierte sich so, dass er seine eigene Erektion gegen Harrys pressen konnte. Ihre küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften immer hektischer, bis beide Jungen noch voll bekleidet in ihre Boxershorts kamen. 

**~*~*~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~*~*~**

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du dich niemals bei mir beschwert," zischte Harry. 

**~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~**

Der Gang war ziemlich dunkel. Er hatte absichtlich einen dieser gewählt, weil er hoffte, dass Potter ihm folgen würde. Ihre kleine Prügelei und das anschließende ‚Anfreunden' hatte ihm gefallen, sehr zu seinem Missfallen. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber seit diesem Abend sehnte er sich nach dem Gryffindor, wie er sich noch nie nach jemandem gesehnt hatte. 

Er hatte versucht seine Lust mit Pansy zu vertreiben, doch sobald sie anfing ihn zu berühren, erfüllte es ihn mit Ekel und er lies sie einfach nackt liegen und verlies das Zimmer. Nur gut, dass die Slytherins für solche ‚wichtigen Situationen' Räumlichkeiten hatten, die sie nutzen konnten. 

Endlich vernahm er die erwarteten Schritte. Er wusste sofort, dass es Potter war, er hatte eine unvergleichliche Gangart. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte ihn eine Weile zappeln lassen, so als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Draco nur darauf wartete, dass er kam... und wie er kam!

Harry umfasste Dracos Taille mit einer Hand und drehte ihn mit der anderen zu sich um. Der Slytherin tat überrascht, aber wollte nicht so tun, als ob er sich zieren würde. Er wusste genauso wie Potter, dass ihm ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen gefallen hatte. 

So kam Potter gleich zur Sache und drückte Draco and die Wand und küsste ihn erneut verlangend. Der Slytherin lies es mit sich geschehen, doch nach einer Weile, drückte er Harry von sich.

„Na? Hast du mich vermisst, Potter," grinste er dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht. 

„Was dagegen, Malfoy? Aber wie mir scheint, war ich nicht der einzige, der etwas vermisste." Und damit lies Harry seine Hand an Draco Taille nach unten wandern und streichelte leicht über die sich langsam bildende Beule und lies Draco stöhnen. Dies entlockte nun dem Gryffindor ein Grinsen.

„Du bist so böse, Potter! Du bist im falschen Haus." Es sollte wie eine Stichelei klingen, doch es war beinahe gestöhnt, denn der grünäugige Junge fuhr mit seinen Bemühungen fort und machte dabei den Slytherin ganz verrückt.

„Also, wo wollen wir hin," fragte Harry mit seiner vor Lust triefenden Stimme. 

Draco konnte nur weiterhin stöhnen und zog Harry einfach in die Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraums. 

**~*~*~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~*~*~  **

„Ich hätte einfach wissen müssen, dass ihr Gryffindors alle verlogene Feiglinge seid und den Schwanz einzieht, wenn euch eine Situation zu schwer fällt." 

**~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~**

„Wieso sagst du ihnen einfach nicht, dass du dieses Weasleymädchen nicht heiraten kannst, weil du mich liebst? Oder meinetwegen, weil du mit jemand anderem zusammen bist. Sag ihnen etwas, aber verhindere die Hochzeit," schrie ein völlig aufgebrachter Draco Harry an. 

Der Gryffindor hatte ihm vor einer halben Stunde von den Neuigkeiten erzählt, die Dumbledore hinter seinem Rücken arrangiert hatte. 

Es war für Harry wie ein schock gewesen. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit Ginny zu tun gehabt und eigentlich wusste Ron auch, dass er eine Beziehung führte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wer Harrys Freund war. 

Ja, Harry hatte Ron und Hermine gestanden, dass er sich in einen Jungen verliebt hatte und dass er sehr glücklich war. Ron war am Anfang sehr aufgebracht gewesen, weil er sich wahrscheinlich insgeheim immer gewünscht hatte, dass Harry eines Tages doch Ginny heiraten würde. Und dass Harry den Namen dieses Jungen auch noch geheim hielt, schien ihn nur noch mehr aufzuregen. 

Hermine hatte da weitaus mehr Verständnis gehabt, sie wollte einfach nur, dass er glücklich war, was er ja auch bis zu diesem Tag gewesen war. 

Aber dann hatte Dumbledore ihn in sein Büro gerufen und da hatten sie gestanden. Professor McGonagall, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Ron. Alle haben sie woanders hingeguckt, nur Ron sah ihm in die Augen. Das hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gefühl bereitet.

Als er dann vor Dumbledore stand, erzählte ihm dieser, dass er für dass Wohl der Zaubererwelt mit Ginny heiraten musste und dass er alles mit der Weasleyfamilie geklärt hätte. Als er danach Ron angesehen hatte, hatte der ihm fest in die Augen gesehen, als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte.

Harry hatte nichts gesagt, hatte sich umgedreht und war einfach gegangen. Er hatte sofort nach seinem Freund gesucht, um ihm das zu erzählen und seit dem tobte der Slytherin auch.

„Hey, Draco, ich habe dir doch gesagt, sie lassen mir keine Wahl, sie bestimmen einfach über mein Leben. Ich bin nun mal der Junge, der lebt, und muss das tun, was von mir erwartet wird. Aber wir können  noch immer zusammen sein, wenn du willst. Du weist, ich liebe..." 

Doch Harry konnte seinen Satz nie zu Ende bringen, denn Draco hatte ein Buch in die Hand genommen und nach Harry geworfen. Dieser konnte sich gerade noch ducken. Aber Draco schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, Harry unverletzt aus dem Raum zu lassen. Er warf mit allem, was er in dir Hände bekam, nach dem Gryffindor. 

„Du mieses Schwein, wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor? Was soll ich sein, deine Hure oder was? Glaubst du, nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin, dass ich keine Moral habe? Ich war bereit für dich meine Familie aufzugeben und was machst du? Nur weil du der verdammte Junge bist, der lebt, musst du doch nicht tun, was dieser Aasgeier Dumbledore von dir verlangt! Fang endlich an selber zu denken! Und solange du mich nur als deine Hure bei dir haben willst, lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken!"

„Aber Dra...," versuchte es Harry noch ein Mal. 

Nun hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab in die Hand bekommen und richtete ihn auf Harrys Braust.

„Wenn du nicht aus meiner Hand sterben willst, dann verpiss dich endlich, Potter!"

Und Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als den Raum zu verlassen. Er hoffte, dass sich der Slytherin schon beruhigen würde.       

**~*~*~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~*~*~**

„Das musst du als Slytherin gerade sagen. Wer ist denn hier einfach abgehauen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen? Verdammt, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." 

**~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~ **

Harry wanderte jetzt schon seit Stunden umher, ohne die geringste Spur von Draco.

Seit der Slytherin ihn aus ihrem Zimmer geschmissen hatte, hatte Harry alles versucht, um noch mal mit ihm zu reden, doch ohne Erfolg. 

Er verstand nicht wirklich, was Dracos Problem war, wieso stellte sich der Junge bloß so an? Was war so schlimm daran, er würde Ginny heiraten, seine Pflichten als Ehemann tun und nachdem es einen Erben gab, würde er sich nur noch mit Draco beschäftigen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Draco so prüde tat, wo sie doch sehr schnell zur Sache gekommen waren. 

Nun war schon eine geraume Zeit seit ihrem Abbruch vergangen und ganz Hogwarts wusste, dank einem Artikel im Tagespropheten, dass Harry und Ginny heiraten würden. 

****

**_Der Junge der lebt  - Endlich die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden!_**

****

_Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule Für Zauberei und Hexerei, teilte gestern unserem Reporter mit, dass der berühmte Harry Potter, der Ihr-wisst-schon-wen unzählige Male besiegt hat, sich verlobt habe, mit Virginia Weasley, der einzigen Tochter der Familie Weasley. _

_Auch wenn die Nachricht die meisten von uns überraschend traf, so erzählte uns Ron Weasley, der Bruder von Ginny - wie sie von ihren Freunden genannt wird - und Harry Potters bester Freund, dass die beiden sich schon sehr lange mochten und dass es abzusehen war, dass es so enden würde. _

_Ginny Weasley, die sehr schüchtern wirkte, als wir sie sprachen, teilte uns nur mit, dass sie sehr glücklich sei und Harry über alles Liebe._

_Die stolzen Eltern standen bei ihr und hielten sie fest. Molly Weasley,49, strahlte regelrecht. „Ich habe Harry schon immer wie einem Sohn geliebt, nun wird er endgültig ein Teil unserer Familie," sagte sie zu unserem Reporter.  _

_Arthur Weasley jedoch, der im Ministerium arbeitet, sah etwas bedrückt aus. Aber was sollte man von einem Vater auch anderes erwarten? Wer gibt schon seine einzige Tochter freiwillig weg, auch wenn der zukünftige Schwiegersohn Harry Potter ist.   _

_Luna Lovegood, eine Freundin der zukünftige Braut, vertraute uns an: „Ginny hat sich in Harry schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung verliebt, noch bevor sie wusste, dass er Harry Potter war. Es überrascht mich gar nicht, dass die beiden heiraten werden, denn Harry war der Familie Weasley schon immer sehr nah gewesen. Ich wünsch den beiden alles Glück der Welt._

_Leider konnten wir Harry Potter selber nicht erreichen um auch seine Stellungnahme zu erfahren, doch auch wir wünschen dem neuen Traumpaar Groß Britanniens alles Gute und viele gesunde Kinder!_

Rita Skeeter 

Hermine war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie davon erfahren hatte und nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, was mit seinem Freund passiert war, ging auch sie Harry aus dem Weg. Was war denn nur los mit den Menschen? Verstanden sie denn nicht, dass er Gewisse Verpflichtungen hatte, an die er sich halten musste, als der Junge, der lebte? 

Harry hatte sich über diesen Artikel aufgeregt, wusste aber, dass Draco noch wütender war als er, denn seit dem konnte Harry ihn nirgends mehr ohne Anhang oder seine Wachhunde antreffen. Einmal hatte er versucht, Draco aus der Mitte einer Gruppe zu ziehen, doch er wurde von Crabbe und Goyle dermaßen verprügelt, dass er es nicht mehr gewagt hatte. 

Und nun, am Tag ihres Abschlusses wollte es Harry noch einmal versuchen, er musste der blonden Jungen davon überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm war...

Er war an den Eingangstüren angekommen, als er eine in schwarz gekleidete Person zu einer genauso schwarzen Kutsche gehen sah. Die Gestalt kam ihm bekannt vor und dann erkannte er sie auch schon, es war Draco Malfoy. 

„Hey, Malfoy... ich mein' Draco..., warte mal," rief ihm der Gryffindor nach. Die Gestalt stockte für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort, stieg in die Kutsche ein und fuhr ohne Worte fort. 

Es war das letzte Mal, dass Harry Draco sah. 

**~*~*~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~*~*~**

„Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Falls du dich noch erinnern kannst, du wolltest mich als deine Hure halten, neben einem Weasley. Hast du jemals daran gedacht, was du mir damit antun würdest?"

„Ich habe nie verstanden, was dein Problem war, Draco."  

Es war so einfach, wieder in die alten Gewohnheiten zurück zu kehren, auch wenn man sich für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Dracos Name rollte mit einer Leichtigkeit über Harrys Zunge, dass es ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick inne halten lies.

Diese Gelegenheit nutze sein Gegenüber auch sofort aus, um ihn zu belehren.

„Nenn' mich nicht bei meinem Namen. Du hast dir dieses Recht vor einer geraumen Zeit verwirkt. Für dich bin ich Malfoy und nichts anderes," spie der blonde Junge aus.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verzerrte sich, man konnte nicht erkennen, ob es vor Wut war oder vor Schmerz.  

„Du weißt, ich habe dich geliebt. Ich wollte dich einfach bei mir haben, auch wenn ich eine ehe mit Ginny führen sollte. Ich wollte nicht ohne dich sein. Aber du bist einfach gegangen, ohne eine Nachricht. Du hast mich verletzt." Mit jedem Wort wurde Harrys Stimme immer leiser. 

Draco hätte sich dir Haare raufen können, aber Merlin sei dank, gehörte sich so eine Geste für einen Malfoy nicht. Er sollte einfach so bald wie möglich zum Thema kommen und alles beenden. Doch vorher musste er diesem arroganten, selbstgerechten Arschloch klarmachen, wer wen verletzt hatte und wer die ganze Situation zu verantworten hatte. 

„Ich habe dich mit meinem Weggang verletzt? Du verstehst es immer noch nicht oder, Potter?

Ich bin ein Malfoy und bin immer einer gewesen. Unsere Liaison hat niemals etwas daran geändert. 

Ich sage dir das jetzt nur einmal. Hör gut zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. 

Ich bin der einzige Erbe der Familie Malfoy und somit gab es strenge Regeln, nach denen ich erzogen wurde. Wider dieser Regeln, habe ich dich gemocht und habe dir gegenüber Gefühle gezeigt, die sich niemals hätten entwickeln dürfen. 

Aber sie haben sich nun mal entwickelt und ich habe sie zugelassen, denn ehrlich gesagt, es war ein tolles Gefühl, von einem jungen Mann begehrt zu werden. Die Mädchen der Schule lagen mir sowieso schon zu Füßen, aber dass ausgerechnet der große St. Potter auf mich fliegen würde, hat mir doch sehr geschmeichelt, also habe ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt. 

Ich habe sehr viel in diese ‚Beziehung' investiert und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich war bereit, für dich, einen Gryffindor mit Muggelblut, meine Reinblütige Familie aufzugeben. 

Ich wollte auch mit dir zusammensein. Aber es wäre für mich eine Schande gewesen, wenn ich bei dir geblieben wäre, als deine Hure... nur als deine Hure, neben einem nichtswürdigen Weasley. 

Das hätte sogar mich gebrochen, Potter. Verstehst du nun, warum ich keinen Bock mehr auf dich hatte? Warum ich dich verlassen habe?" 

Dracos Maske der Gleichgültigkeit war von seinem Gesicht abgefallen und Harry erkannte ganz deutlich Abscheu, Abscheu gegenüber ihn. Was hatte er nur getan? Hatte er den ehemaligen Slytherin so falsch eingeschätzt? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen und erst recht nicht eingestehen, aber es schien doch wahrhaft so zu sein...

Er hatte Draco Malfoy zu dem gemacht, der er heute war. Es war alles seine, Harry Potters Schuld. 

Er senkte seinen Blick, weil er seinem ehemaligen Liebhaber nicht in die Augen schauen konnte. 

„Bevor wir das hier beenden, Potter, noch eine Frage." 

Nun hatte Draco Potters volle Aufmerksamkeit und er holte zu seinem letzten Schlag aus, der alles entscheiden würde.

„Hast du es geschafft, mit der Weasleyschlampe einen Erben zu zeugen? Das würde mich schon sehr interessieren, weißt du, denn ich habe nie eine solche frohe Botschaft im Propheten lesen können." Er grinste dreckig. Oh ja, das gefiel ihm sehr.

Harry schaute Draco einfach nur fassungslos an. Wieso wollte Draco ausgerechnet das wissen? Und was sollte dieses Grinsen bedeuten...? Seine Augen verengten sich verdächtig.

„Nein, es hat nie einen Erben gegeben. Doch nach dem dieser Kampf zu Ende ist, werde ich weiterhin daran arbeiten," zischte er als Antwort.

Und plötzlich unterbrach ein lautes, schallendes Gelächter die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Harry schaute völlig verständnislos auf Draco, dessen Körper sich vor lauter Lachen krümmte. Was hatte Harry denn nun schon wieder gesagt? War das auch eine der Nachwirkungen von Harrys Taten? War Draco auch noch verrückt geworden?

„Du hast es nicht bemerkt, oder? Keiner von euch Möchtegernhelden hat es gemerkt," lachte Draco noch immer, doch sofort nahm er wieder Haltung an und nichts erinnerte mehr an seinen Lachanfall. Er schaue Harry ernst und doch etwas verschlagen an.

„Ich bin der Grund dafür gewesen!" 

Harry verstand nicht.

„Ich habe, nachdem ich die Schule verlassen habe, einen Fluch über dich ausgesprochen, der dich Zeugungsunfähig macht. Hey, schau nicht so geschockt."

„Unmöglich," flüsterte Harry. 

„Nein, es ist möglich, glaub mir. Ich habe diesen Zauberspruch selber entwickelt. Es war schwer, sogar sehr schwer, aber ich wollte nun mal meine Rache haben. Man spielt nicht so einfach mit einem Malfoy, der einem seine innersten Gefühle offenbart. 

Ich musste etwas tun, etwas an dir hinterlassen, das dich für immer zeichnen würde!" Nun hatte sich wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht geschlichen, welches Harry zu verspotten schien. 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. War das eben, was Draco, _sein ehemaliger Geliebter_ ihm erzählt hatte, wahr? War das der Grund, warum er und Ginny keine Kinder bekamen? Dieses Thema hatte bei den beiden viele Probleme verursacht, vor allem, weil Harry niemals so lange mit Ginny verheiratet bleiben wollte. Es war alles Dracos Schuld...?

Aber nein, Draco hatte nicht die Macht dazu, oder doch?

„Oh, doch, mein Lieber! Ich habe die Macht dazu!" Jetzt musste er schon wieder grinsen, es machte so sehr Spaß, Potter zu ärgern.

„Aber, aber... wie, wie ist das...?"

„Wie es möglich ist? Potter, Potter, Potter! Ich wusste, dass du manchmal auf der Leitung stehst, aber dass es so schlimm war, ist mir nie aufgefallen. Versteh doch endlich! 

**Ich bin der neue Lord!** Mir gehorchen alle Todesser jetzt." 

Nun war es raus. Harry schwieg und starrte. Starrte und schwieg...

„Du bist was," schrie er, als er die Aussage Dracos endlich verarbeitet hatte.

„Was hast du denn geglaubt, wer es war? Dein Verrat hat Kräfte und Gefühle in mir geweckt, die unbeschreiblich sind. Ich wurde schnell zu Voldemorts wichtigstem Mann, nichts ging mehr ohne mich. Bald schon gab ich ihm Ratschläge und er entschied nichts ohne mein Wissen und ohne meine Zustimmung. Er hatte auch die Veränderung bemerkt, die in mir Vorangegangen war und er nutzte es aus. Nur das ich dieses Mal wusste, was er wollte. Ich hab ihn gelassen, denn ich wusste, wenn er sterben würde und es war klar, dass es so kommen würde, würde ich seinen Platz einnehmen. Ich war nun stark genug, um es mit jedem aufzunehmen... Weißt du, ich habe nur für einen Augenblick all die Strapazen über mich ergehen lassen. Ich wollte mich mit dir messen und dich ein für alle Mal fertig machen, am Boden sehen, zerstören! 

Und jetzt ist er da, der Augenblick meiner Rache!"

Damit hob Draco seinen Zauberstab, den er während der ganzen Unterhaltung runtergenommen hatte hoch, richtete ihn auf Harry...

„Süße Träume, mein Lieber... Avada Kedavra!"

Harrys weit aufgerissene Augen sahen nur noch einen grünen Lichtblitz auf sich zufliegen und dann wurde alles schwarz. Der tote Körper des einstigen Helden der Zaubererwelt fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden. 

Er war tot, endgültig, der Mann, der ihn sein Leben lang verfolgt hatte, war endgültig tot. Er hatte es verdient gehabt, denn niemand legte sich mit dem neuen Dunklen Lord an! 

Jetzt hatte er seine Rache bekommen und ihm stand nun niemand mehr im Weg, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Die Menschheit sollte sich für neue dunkle Zeiten wappnen, aus denen es nie wieder herauskommen würde....  

Die Nacht, die durch das Kampfgetöse erfüllt war, wurde durch ein schrilles Gelächter  erfüllt, welches jeden Kämpfer inne halten lies. Doch langsam, ganz langsam, wurde aus dem Gelächter ein Schluchzen... welches in einem schrecklichen Weinkrampf endete.

Nun war er tot, der Mann, den er über alles geliebt hatte...

        __


End file.
